Rules - 2 October 2019
This rule-set is published on 2nd of October 2019. This rule-set is used in 5th Edition. This rule-set is not used anymore. 1 • General Rules - Your twitter @ will be used as your Head of Delegation name if you are joining from twitter. - A person can join to contest with one song and entry per edition. - A country can join to an edition for once. - A song can join to an edition for once. 2 • Country Selection Rules - All sovereign countries (except UK) will be accepted. - Dependent territories/countries will be accepted depending on the case. - United Kingdom is not allowed to join. Instead, England is allowed to join. Scotland, Wales and Guernsey may also join. 3 • Song Selection Rules - Songs must not be older than 10 years during it’s submission. - Songs must be original. - Songs must have lyrics. - All genres of songs are accepted. - Language of the song is not important. - Artist of songs should have a respectable relation with the country that they will represent. - Songs may have ant kinds of relation to Eurovision, it can be an Eurovision entry. - Songs must have a clip (can be an audio clip too) on Youtube. - Songs must be on Spotify. 4 • Borrowing Rules - Wales and Guernsey may borrow from England. - Guam and US Virgin Islands may borrow from United States. - Guersey and Monaco may borrow from France. - San Marino may borrow from Italy. - Liechtenstein may borrow from Germany, Switzerland and Austria. - Anglophone countries may exchange songs between themselves, in case of this the song must not be older than 7 years. - Turkic countries may exchange songs between themselves, in case of this the song must not be older than 7 years. - Hispanophone countries may exchange songs between themselves, in case of this the song must not be older than 7 years. - Francophone countries may exchange songs between themselves, in case of this the song must not be older than 7 years. - Lusophone countries may exchange songs between themselves, in case of this the song must not be older than 7 years. 5 • Indie and Obscure Artists - Songs produced by indie artists may be submitted from any country. During the submission of the song Youtube views of it must be less than 20.999.999. - Songs produced by obscure artist may be submitted from any country. During the submission of the song Youtube views of it must be less than 20.999.999. 6 • Voting Rules - Every participant gives one set of points by giving 1-8, 10, 12 points. - Countries cannot vote for themselves. 7 • Consequences of Not Voting - If a person does not vote on time or not even votes during semi final, they will not be able to qualify if they rank in qualifier zone. - If a person does not vote on time or not even votes during grand final, they will not be able to become an automatic qualifier if they rank in top 5 and they will not be able to join the following edition of the contest. - Participants should inform the host before the deadline if they have a respectable reason that prevents them from voting. - Participants may hand their voting duties to someone else they wish or they can make the host to find someone else to vote instead of them. This is applicable only if a participant is not able to vote. 8 • Tiebraker Rules - 1st Tiebreaker - Comparing amounts of countries that voted for those songs. - 2nd Tiebreaker - Comparing amounts of 12 points that songs have received. - 3rd Tiebreaker - Comparing amounts of 10 points that songs have received. - 4th Tiebreaker - Comparing amounts of 8 points that songs have received. - 5th Tiebreaker - Comparing amounts of 7 points that songs have received. - 6th Tiebreaker - Comparing amounts of 6 points that songs have received. - 7th Tiebreaker - Comparing amounts of 5 points that songs have received. - 8th Tiebreaker - Comparing amounts of 4 points that songs have received. - 9th Tiebreaker - Comparing amounts of 3 points that songs have received. - 10th Tiebreaker - Comparing amounts of 2 points that songs have received. - 11th Tiebreaker - Comparing amounts of 1 points that songs have received.